


На Мушке

by perseveration



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то мне подсказывает, что у этой пары все больше никогда не будет так просто, как в эту ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На Мушке

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда отчетам, которые он должен был до завтра разобрать, наконец наметился конец. Им давно уже не приходилось опрашивать столько людей за один день, но здесь преступление было совершено на фабрике, да еще в момент торжественного запуска там новой линии, поэтому пришлось в срочном порядке поговорить со всеми, кто там на тот момент присутствовал. И кому только пришло в голову устроить резню именно в этот понедельник? Ведь на среду он так удачно разрулил все с Милле и Идой, чтобы на всю ночь уехать к последней, пока жена и сын останутся после крестин у родственников. Пожалуй, если бы из многих неудобств и недостатков работы полицейского его заставили выбрать один, который он считает самым отвратительным, он назвал бы такие вот моменты, когда вместо заслуженной личной жизни поздней ночью он оставался наедине с ворохом хрустящей бумаги, никак не желающей складываться в аккуратные стопки.

"Хорошо Ла Куру, - подумал Фишер, с нарастающим раздражением утрясая предпоследнюю порцию отчетов. - У него и пятой части всей этой макулатуры не наберется. Как удобно: приехал, послушал в общем, что произошло, и торчи себе на месте преступления, с умным видом заглядывая в щелочки и пытаясь духовно слиться с тем, по чьей милости все мы здесь сегодня собрались".  
Он даже фыркнул от досады, едва не выронив зажатую между губами сигарету, когда вспомнил, как тот присоединился к ним с АйПи уже почти под самый конец, когда им оставалось задать вопросы всего какой-то паре цехов. Да уж, недовольно скривился Фишер, в этот вечер должное местной наливке воздадут все, кроме них с АйПи, погребенных под кучей "Не видел" и "Не знаю".

Спустя четверть часа ему пришлось открыть окно. Ночь выдалась уже по-осеннему холодной, снаружи тихо и как-то гадливо, будто исподтишка, моросил дождик, но делать было нечего: он так сильно накурил в комнате, что у самого уже начало щипать в глазах. Вот сейчас он перепишет этих двух последних рабочих и будет наконец свободен, как негр в Африке...

Однако на пути от окна к низкому неудобному столику его перехватил стук в дверь.

Не такой тихий и деликатный, как обычно, но уже по нему одному Фишеру не нужно было спрашивать, кто там.  
\- Привет, - в номер просунулась голова Ла Кура, по порозовевшему лицу которого Фишер не без горечи заключил, что местная наливка, видимо, стоила того, чтобы ее попробовать.  
\- Привет, - бросил он в ответ, усаживаясь и возвращаясь к своим записям.  
\- Я не могу уснуть, - Ла Кур вошел и закрыл за собой дверь, отчего-то оставаясь стоять подле нее, вместо того чтобы пройти к ясно виднеющемуся в комнате креслу.  
\- Как видишь, я тоже, - коротко ответил Фишер, старательно перенося в форму отчета результаты предварительного допроса. Ему очень не хотелось грубить старшему мужчине: в конце концов, над чьим похмельем он иначе будет издеваться во время завтрашней утренней пробежки? Но то, что тот так непринужденно заперся к нему в комнату посреди ночи, напробовавшись местной выпивки, не могло его не раздосадовать.  
Ла Кур тем временем продолжал оставаться на своем странном месте рядом с дверью, и когда он простоял там достаточно долго, чтобы Фишер успел переписать в форму все полученные у предпоследнего из опрошенных им рабочих ответы, то, перекладывая этот предпоследний отчет к остальным, тот решил взглянуть, не стало ли ему часом дурно и не пора ли ему как радушному хозяину усадить гостя в кресло или даже отвести к нему в комнату и уложить бедолагу спать. Поэтому он слегка утрамбовал лежащую перед ним стопку бумаг и повернулся, готовясь быть само терпение и понимание.

И даже не сразу понял, что на него направлено дуло пистолета.

\- Это что? - Посуровев и по выработанной годами привычке подобравшись, спросил Фишер.  
\- Это мой пистолет.  
\- То, что это твой табельный пистолет, который ты спьяну направляешь на меня в моем собственном номере, я вижу, - Фишер старался говорить, тщательно контролируя нарастающее раздражение. - Я имел в виду, какого черта ты делаешь?!  
\- Ты бесишь меня, Фишер, - тяжело и с некоторым трудом ответил ему старший, заставив того почувствовать себя так, будто это он напился и уже больше не понимает, где находится и что здесь происходит.  
Видимо, его замешательство отразилось у него на лице, потому что Ла Кур как-то недобро усмехнулся и решил пояснить:  
\- Да, бесишь, черт тебя подери. Сначала ты лезешь в мою жизнь, хотя знаешь, что там все так дерьмово, что даже я сам предпочитаю об этом не думать. Но ты втираешься в доверие, используешь против меня то, что я сам же тебе сказал, спрашиваешь обо мне у других... И я начинаю верить, что интересую тебя, что тебе не просто любопытно, а не все равно... А потом, стоит на горизонте забрезжить какой-нибудь патлатой самке, как ты сразу же убегаешь, пустив меня побоку. И это жутко достало и бесит.  
Выслушав эту отповедь, некоторые места которой, где слова имели в длину более четырех слогов или где буква "д" неожиданно сталкивалась с буквой "р", дались его собеседнику с видимым трудом, Фишер даже будучи на мушке не смог не возразить:  
\- Какие самки?! Что ты вообще выдумываешь? Самок - как тебе, надо сказать, прекрасно известно, - у меня только две, и я бы с радостью оставил и вовсе одну, если бы знал, которую, и если бы мог...  
Здесь он досадливо покачал головой, понимая, что все равно не сможет ему сейчас объяснить, и потянулся было за сигаретами, но Ла Кур остановил его, шагнув ближе и поднеся пистолет почти к самому его лицу.  
\- Хватит курить! У тебя здесь и так уже топор можно вешать, - резко распорядился он, заставляя, однако, младшего в чем-то с собой согласиться: несмотря на открытое им окно, воздух вокруг них все еще был наполнен лениво плавающими по комнате завитками сигаретного дыма.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - примирительно покивал Фишер и даже поднял руки, показывая, что оставляет свое намерение. После чего повернулся к Ла Куру и посмотрел тому в лицо. - Но что именно тебе не нравится? Ты - мой друг. Самки, как ты изволил выразиться, идут одной стороной, а ты проходишь по другой. Конечно, мне интересно, как и чем ты живешь, особенно когда мне кажется, что что-то у тебя идет не так, как я привык. Я не хотел лезть к тебе в душу, честно говоря, не думал даже, что делаю это. Так что если ты не хочешь...  
Но старший не дал ему договорить, больно уперев дуло пистолета в его скулу и прерывая его резким криком:  
\- Черт тебя подери, да замолчи же уже!  
Что Фишер и сделал, пока его брови сами собой ползли вверх, настолько необычно, напившись, вел себя его старый друг этой ночью.

Так они некоторое время молчали, пока Ла Кур буравил его сложным взглядом, в котором признаки сильного алкогольного опьянения мешались с какими-то явно тяжелыми для осмысления думами. При этом его дыхание становилось все громче и тяжелее, а дуло пистолета словно бы приклеилось к остро выступающей скуле Фишера, отчего тот не сразу решился повернуть голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на него.  
Однако стоило их взглядам встретиться, как в голове у младшего будто бы заиграла едва слышная мелодия, под которую кирпичики состоявшегося только что сумбурного разговора аккуратно рассортировались и сложились в некую общую конструкцию, тем более прочную, чем более гротескной она казалась. И все же младший счел ее достаточно надежной.  
\- Ладно, опусти уже свой пистолет, - спокойно заговорил он. - Мы оба знаем, что ты не будешь стрелять.  
Вместо ответа Ла Кур попытался снова ткнуть оружием в лицо младшему мужчине, но тот перехватил ствол и сжал его губами.  
\- Нет, - не выпуская холодный металл изо рта, Фишер покачал головой, - ты не станешь в меня стрелять. Не за этим ты сегодня сюда пришел.

И он закрыл глаза, улыбаясь одними уголками губ - так, как только он это мог: словно бы распробовав какое-то редкое, понятное ему одному, удовольствие, - и двинулся так, что дуло пистолета скользнуло глубоко ему в рот. Сорвавшийся с губ старшего вздох подсказал ему, что его догадка оказалась верной, и когда он снова открыл глаза, отстраняясь и позволяя пистолету медленно выскользнуть наружу, то улыбался уже шире.

Ла Кур все еще едва осознавал, что действительно видит это, когда Фишер уже снова взял его пистолет глубоко в рот и принялся сосать его. Темный металл то исчезал, плотно зажатый между его точеными губами, то показывался снова, являя свою тускло блестевшую в скупом освещении комнаты длину.  
Разумеется, старший не мог на это не реагировать. То, что сейчас происходило, слишком походило на то, что он порой позволял себе представлять, лежа в постели в ожидании сна, пока темнота скрадывала краски и очертания предметов вместе с разделявшим их расстоянием. Тогда губы Фишера совсем так же смыкались вокруг него самого, и даже с закрытыми глазами Ла Кур все равно продолжал видеть, как раз за разом опускается и вновь поднимается его голова.  
Он уже почти отключился, отдаваясь все более отчетливо оформляющемуся ритму, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение младшего - как раз там, где его желание, пробужденное так странно воплотившейся фантазией, выразилось наиболее сильно: воспользовавшись тем, как глубоко он погрузился в свои ощущения, Фишер придвинулся еще ближе и теперь плотно накрывал ладонью его четко обозначившийся под тканью брюк член. Тепло его руки и уверенная сила этого прикосновения заставили Ла Кура снова громко вздохнуть, и в этом вздохе младший услышал повеление и приглашение, для которых его всегдашнему товарищу так и не хватило слов.

Но Фишер был человек не гордый и не любил заставлять повторять себе дважды.  
\- С твоего позволения, - он снова отстранился, полностью выпуская пистолет изо рта и осторожно выкручивая рукоятку оружия из ослабевших пальцев старшего, - давай уберем эту игрушку. Он у тебя классный: такой длинный, большой и твердый, - одной рукой откладывая пистолет на стол, другой он с нажимом провел по напрягшейся у него под брюками длине. - Но теперь мне хотелось бы получить… - на время оставив его орган, обе его руки занялись застежкой на поясе его брюк, - что-то более длинное, более большое и... - быстро справившись с ширинкой, он стащил со старшего брюки вместе с бельем, вслед за чем расстегнул нижнюю пуговицу и раздвинул перед собой полы его рубашки, - более твердое.  
Здесь он оказался полностью прав: орган старшего был уже так налит желанием, что Фишеру оставалось лишь открыть рот и глубоко принять его, с удовольствием ощущая не только твердость и размер, но также тепло и вкус, которые далеко не были столь приятными у металлического ствола пистолета.

Отодвинув стол, он опустился перед Ла Куром на колени и полностью сосредоточился на его члене, с каждым разом стараясь взять тот глубже, пока старший явно сдался под напором нахлынувших ощущений, подточенный выпитым за вечер алкоголем.  
Пальцы Ла Кура погрузились глубоко ему в волосы, и если при иных обстоятельствах он бы немедленно отдернул руки, испачкавшись в липком геле, которым младший их зачесывал, то теперь лишь продолжал гладить того по голове, порой притягивая ее, кладя ладонь ему на затылок, заставляя Фишера глубже брать себя и не обращая на гель никакого внимания. Он что-то бормотал, но младший здраво рассудил, что ему не имеет особого смысла прислушиваться к этому пьяному возбужденному бормотанию, а лучше вместо этого посвятить больше внимания тому, что чувствует он сам, держа во рту член своего напарника.  
А это были исключительно приятные ощущения, которых он, пожалуй, даже не ожидал: налитый кровью, орган его товарища был теплым и твердым и приятно наполнял его рот каждый раз, когда он заглатывал его, глубоко вдыхая насыщенный запах мужского паха. В чем-то это было неудобно, и он опасался сделать Ла Куру больно, но когда тот уже больше не мог говорить, а только стонал, его тяжелое дыхание и стоны отвлекли Фишера настолько, что он уже полностью сконцентрировался только на его члене и на исторгаемых его партнером звуках.

Почувствовав приближение разрядки, Ла Кур попытался предупредить его и освободиться, но Фишер только улыбнулся своими уголками губ, сжимая его орган сильнее и даже позволив себе слегка прикусить его зубами: ему самому такое нравилось, и он надеялся, что старшему мужчине понравится не меньше. Для того его маневр и в самом деле стал последней каплей, и спустя несколько мгновений Фишер чуть не задохнулся, получив в рот полный заряд семени, выстрелившего так внезапно, что он едва не закашлялся. Однако ему удалось подавить рефлекс и, пусть не сразу, но проглотить все до капли, после чего он поднял взгляд, чтобы насладиться видом своего новоиспеченного любовника.  
От выпитого или от чрезмерности того, что только что произошло, Ла Кур покачивался над ним, угрожая в итоге повалиться или на него, или на стену, и потому младший поспешил поддержать его, вытягивая руки и кладя их ему на спину, после чего оставаться на коленях уже не имело смысла.  
Поэтому Фишер поднялся и поцеловал его долгим поцелуем, заманивая язык старшего к себе в рот и заставляя того почувствовать собственное послевкусие. В ответ Ла Кур сжал его так сильно, что младший не смог сдержать вызванный болью стон. Старший немедленно отстранился, приходя в себя и глядя на него со смесью запоздалого пьяного удивления и напряженного ожидания: что же станет делать Фишер теперь?  
\- Ты ведь не убежишь, как обычно? Останешься со мной? - Спросил в ответ Фишер, и когда Ла Кур кивнул, расслабляясь и одновременно напрягаясь еще больше, развернул их и подтолкнул старшего, оказавшегося стоящим к ней спиной, к постели.

Они долго целовались. Не торопясь, раздели друг друга, и тогда каждый пустился в исследование тела партнера, пока тот не заставлял его возвращаться к своим губам. После чего путешествие начиналось снова, вновь и вновь обрываясь на подходе к тому, к чему каждый больше всего стремился.  
Наконец они оба так измотали друг друга этой пыткой, что откинулись на спину, тяжело дыша и глядя в потолок. Который, естественно, не мог удерживать их внимание долго.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчиной? - Спросил старший, первым делая шаг на пути к осуществлению их общего желания.  
\- Не-а, - покачал головой Фишер. - А ты?  
Он повернулся к Ла Куру, чей профиль четко вырисовывался в считанных сантиметрах рядом, и увидел, что тот тоже отрицательно качает головой.  
\- А с девушками ты так когда-нибудь делал? - Ла Кур в свою очередь тоже повернулся, и когда их взгляды встретились, Фишеру не было нужды отвечать вслух: с девушками он так тоже никогда не делал, и хотя порой думал об этом, но как-то до сих пор не сложилось.  
Итак, стоявшая перед ними задача усложнялась: ни один из них со всей очевидностью не имел предварительного опыта, а так как в сложившейся ситуации Фишер выступал в роли своего рода девственника, что-то подсказывало ему, что уже один этот факт в достаточной степени осложняет по меньшей мере его участие в этой затее.

Однако Фишер не был тряпкой, и потому, несмотря на ясное предчувствие ожидающей его боли, поднялся, склонился над старшим мужчиной и, вновь целуя того, взял его руку, положил ее себе на зад и предложил:  
\- Тогда давай ни о чем не будем думать, а просто попытаемся сделать это.  
Ла Кура не пришлось уговаривать: подстегиваемое опьянением и уже полученной порцией наслаждения, его желание почти достигло той границы, за которой его перестала бы волновать не только готовность, но и согласие партнера.

И хотя они долго его растягивали, по очереди вновь и вновь смазывая пальцы Ла Кура слюной, когда тому наконец удалось проникнуть внутрь, Фишеру было страшно больно. Плотно зажмурив глаза, он закусил губы, лицом зарываясь в подушки, мягкость которых хотя бы немного скрадывала ощущение разрывающей изнутри боли. Тяжелый, исполненный страдания стон, вырвался у него, прежде чем Фишер успел о чем-либо подумать, но им обоим уже было по большому счету все равно, разбудят ли они кого-нибудь или нет.  
Видя, что у них все-таки получается, старший сначала пытался сдерживать себя и двигался медленно, крепко удерживая бедра младшего мужчины и по напряжению мышц на его взмокшей от выступившего пота спине отмечая, когда тому становится легче, а когда - больнее. Однако внутри было слишком тесно и почти горячо от тепла сжимавших его орган стенок, чтобы он мог сопротивляться этому долго. Поэтому постепенно его движения набирали темп, становясь все более резкими и заставляя мужчину под ним стонать все громче и мучительнее, пока наконец Ла Куру не пришлось нагнуться и, сильнее наваливаясь на того сверху, крепко зажать партнеру рот. Угол проникновения при этом изменился, и от вновь усилившейся боли проход Фишера непроизвольно сжался вокруг него, ускорив приближавшуюся развязку.  
Едва успев вытащить из него член, старший мужчина кончил ему на спину, обильно полив ее семенем, после чего остановился, тяжело переводя дыхание и прижимая себя к его ягодицам в ожидании, пока возбуждение окончательно спадет. Его дыханию вторило дыхание Фишера, измученного болью настолько, что о собственной разрядке он даже думать не мог, счастливый уже тем, что все наконец закончилось.  
Не торопясь двигаться с места, он почувствовал, как Ла Кур переместился и лег рядом, положив голову на одну из подушек, между которыми он прятал свое лицо. Рука старшего мужчины скользнулся по его спине и обняла за плечо, не сжимая и не пытаясь развернуть его или как-то притянуть к себе. Благодарный за то, что тот не торопит его, он какое-то время переводил дух, после чего медленно поднялся и, кривясь от боли, сел на постели.

Голый и весь блестящий от пота, Ла Кур уже крепко спал, но это вызвало у Фишера не раздражение, а улыбку: учитывая то, сколько тот выпил, его партнер сегодня выложился по полной, а в том, что их первый раз оказался для него таким тяжелым, его вины не было. Морщась от боли, Фишер подвинулся к нему, наклонился и поцеловал старшего в губы, после чего, продолжая при каждом движении морщиться, слез с постели и осторожно вытащил из-под Ла Кура одеяло, которым тут же его накрыл.  
Дошел до стола, взял сигареты, вытянул из пачки одну и прикурил. Вернулся к окну, про которое только сейчас вспомнил, что оно все это время оставалось открытым, и, ежась от холода, постоял рядом и покурил, стараясь выдыхать дым на улицу, где продолжал тихо шуршать усилившийся дождик.

Привлекая его внимание, старший зашевелился в постели, сквозь сон попытавшись нащупать что-то рядом с собой, и тогда Фишер выбросил свой окурок на улицу и поспешил вернуться к нему. Что-то его друг скажет ему утром?..


End file.
